1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional (3-D) models and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing stereoscopic images into 3-D data of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating three-dimensional (3-D) models of objects allow the models to be viewed from many different angles unlike two-dimensional (2-D) models that may only be viewed from one angle. One method of creating 3-D models is to take a multitude of images of real objects from different positions and exploit the differences in the objects' projection. These multitude of images may be suitable to produce 3-D models of the object. Once a 3-D model is produced, the 3-D model could be placed in a virtual world and may be shared with others, much like photos or TV. In particular, the commercial viability of 3-D models is remarkably pronounced in the entertainment, advertisement, and simulation industries.
The desirability and advantages of creating 3-D models of objects are readily understood, and many tools have been developed to produce 3-D models. For example, 3-D software such as 3D Studio MAX from Kinetix, San Francisco, Calif., allows the user to create 3-D models much like an artist would use a lump of clay to sculpture an object, only digitally. As an example, tools such as "metaballs" which are spheres assigned with influence parameters fuse together to form the desired object. For more detailed objects, "polygons" such as triangles or squares defining a small section of the object to be created may be used. Another example would be "splines" which are curves that define a surface area of an object to be created. Details of the creation of 3-D models by software may be found in George Maestri, "Digital Character Animation" (New Riders Publishing, 1996). However, due to the complexity and difficulty of generating 3-D models with software, many have been deterred except those with special skills in the area. For example, the user may need to be artistic as well as technically minded. Further, years of experience may be required before the techniques of 3-D modeling can be mastered. Due to these obstacles, the average consumer, in general, is not able to use the 3-D software to generate 3-D models.
The generation of 3-D data is relatively slow and, as mentioned above, to an average consumer, time consuming and difficult. By using a 3-D imaging device system which can capture objects and subsequently be used to create 3-D data would allow consumers without special expertise to generate 3-D models of real objects expeditiously and with ease. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for generating 3-D data using captured stereoscopic images with imaging devices which in turn is used to generate 3-D models of target objects.